


It Feels Like We’re Pulling Teeth, So Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, the ropes aren’t going to budge.” Kate and Dean are CIA agents, and they have this really nasty habit of getting captured by the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like We’re Pulling Teeth, So Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really happen to like the pairing of Dean Winchester/Kate Beckett, and sometimes, that manifests itself in different AU's that I write.

“Dean, the ropes aren’t going to budge.” Agent Dean Winchester sighed and fought against the urge to roll his eyes, seeing as his partner, one Agent Kate Beckett wouldn’t see it.

“I know that Kate-monster.” Kate though, did no such thing and did roll her eyes at the nickname.

“I thought you agreed to never call me that again.” Dean chuckled.

“No, see, you THOUGHT that I agreed, when really, I just sat there and nodded my head like you wanted me to so that you would shut up about it sooner.” Kate sighed, once they got out of these ropes, she was going to strangle Dean.

“Whenever Cas and Sam realize that we’re missing, I going to floor you, I promise.” The younger agent shook his head.

“You haven’t floored me in a sparring match since our academy days, I highly doubt that you could do it now.” Beckett grinned even though Dean couldn’t see it.

“Who said anything about a sparring match? I’m just going to kick you as soon as I’m free of these damn ropes.” Dean’s face fell into what had been dubbed around their sector as a bitchface, but it did no good, since he and Beckett were back to back. Trying to get away from the subject of him getting his ass kicked, cause he knew he would never be able to talk his way out of it, he started talking about their potential rescuers.

“Do you really think Cas and Sam are looking for us?” Kate shrugged.

“They’re probably looking for you, cause you are their best friend and brother.” Dean sighed.

“Hey, if they’re looking for me, then that means they’re looking for you too. Kate listen, you’re more than just my partner, you’re also…” Beckett cut him off before he could get any further.

“Yes, I’m also the girl you occasionally sleep with. Yeah, I know that, I’m usually involved in that, remember?” Dean tried his best to not snap at her.

“I was going to say my girlfriend, you know, there’s been some dates tossed in there too.” Kate didn’t answer him right away, which got him worried and he thought that he might’ve just majorly screwed up whatever that had going on between them.

“You know, you have the worst timing when it comes to making something official?” Dean laughed. “But yes, after we get out of these ropes and I get done kicking your ass for not listening to me, I would love to be your girlfriend.” Dean tried to turn his head to say something else, but the noise of doors breaking open and the sight of two familiar dark-haired people racing into the room stopped him. But honestly, it didn’t matter. Kate Beckett just agreed to be his girlfriend, his day couldn’t get much better than this.


End file.
